<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunion - Retrouvailles | English Version by x_manga_Bleach_x</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596316">Reunion - Retrouvailles | English Version</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x'>x_manga_Bleach_x</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>19 years old Harry Potter, Abusive Vernon Dursley, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barty is Heir Rosier, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Death Eaters, Harry is Lord Potter-Black, Harry leaves Britain, Hogwarts Board of Governors, Lovers Reunion, M/M, Masked Bal, Moaning, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Past Child Abuse, Protective Marcus Flint, Romance, Voldemort (Harry Potter) Dies, and eventually came back, flint manor, mentioned Dursley, mentioned Ilvermorny, you'll find out how</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Barty and Harry meet at a masked ball five years after their last encounter.</p><p>[Harry left the country after his fourth year - slight character bashing - Neutral!Harry]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bartemius Crouch Jr. &amp; Harry Potter, Bartemius Crouch Jr./Harry Potter, Marcus Flint &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gages - ff.net ✎ Death Eaters/Harry - Slytherins/Harry [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/995142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunion - Retrouvailles | English Version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I used Grammarly, since it's free. It was very helpful, especially with commas and grammar.<br/>The original version ( in french ) was written back in 2018 but I decided to translate it in English after a few people asked for an English version. Here it is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a id="s2_2" name="s2_2"></a><a id="s2_3" name="s2_3"></a><a id="s2_4" name="s2_4"></a> Harry breathed deeply into his partner's neck. He didn’t know who he was – after all, it was a masked ball, but for some reason, he felt safe. The hand that was in his back came down a little lower and Harry giggled. It is true that after a few glasses of champagne, he tended to have cheerful alcohol.</p><p> </p><p>His partner guided him across the dance floor, making him twirl between the other partners. It was wonderful, yet Harry did not have a very good memory of the Yule Ball, during his fourth year. It was also his worst and best memory. The worst because, at the time, he was hardly a very good dancer and that he had the attention of others in horror. The best, because it was the day when Barty ( who played the role of Moody at the time. Harry had soon guessed it ) had stolen his first kiss. Harry would never forget that moment. It may have been silly to say, but Barty was the only one that mattered to him. He had forced the dead eater to leave at the end of his fourth year, after the fiasco that had been the last event of the Tournament, knowing that the Aurors were already on their way. It had been a mess but he had played the card of the poor traumatized kid to shorten the questions. After that things had... stagnated.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had returned to the Dursleys, had almost been beaten to death by Uncle Vernon ( It was a bit frightening to see how detached he could be in the face of all this. ), and had made headlines because of it. After his recovery, he was removed from Hogwarts through the Board of Governors and enlisted in Ilvermorny. The classes there were fantastic and Harry had learned many things, especially in Blood Magic. He had also never again had to worry about Dumbledore or bother with Voldemort after having made an agreement with the Prime Minister. It seemed that the sorcerers had underestimated the No-Maj: it turned out that the Prime Minister was aware of the existence of the Magical Community.</p><hr/><p>His stranger made him twirl again before lowering him to the ground, smiling when Harry squawked. He had not spoken a word, even when he invited him to dance. Harry hoped it was because he knew that voice. He was crazy to hope, he knew it. It had been five years since he had heard any news about his Death-Eater. Yet he let the other man guide him into the guest wing, at Flint Manor. It was in his eyes. Despite the Venetian mask, Harry knew – or thought he recognized – these dark orbs filled with madness. He showed no resistance when his partner closed the door of the chamber into which they had just entered, behind him, and gently pressed him (as delicately as one can, in such situations ) against the door, to kiss him with the tip of one’s lips. He did not try to stop the man when he got rid of the mask which ensured his anonymity.</p><p>Only a whisper, almost inaudible, separated him from his companion :<br/>“Barty.”</p><p>He wanted to slap himself.</p><p>Way to go, Harry. What better way to tone down the mood... pronounce another man’s name right before the act...<br/>The man froze for a moment, then relaxed, and before Harry could quickly apologize, put a hand to his face and untied the mask that covered him. The shock invaded Harry and his lips opened without him finding anything to say.</p><p>The man chuckled.<br/>“Come on, Harry, nothing to sa -”</p><p>The resounding slap that followed shocked the other man, although he should certainly have expected it. What shocked him even more, however, was that the next time, Harry was throwing himself in his arms, tucking his nose into his neck.<br/>“I’m sorry I didn’t contact you, Harry.” muttered the older one.<br/>Harry sniffed against the finely muscled torso of the ex-prisoner.</p><hr/><p>He had found it strange that Heir Rosier suddenly surfaced after the lineage died out in the eighties, but after all, it happened more often than we think and he already had a lot to do, without worrying about the gossip about the return of the heir Rosier. It is true that looking back, it seemed to him that Barty’s mom had been the eldest daughter of the main branch of the Rosier family. Being a female, she had not inherited the title but the other children had died or had no descendants, Barty was eligible ( being the only son of the eldest daughter ).</p><p>Barty grabbed Harry’s chin and forced him to raise his head. Crystal tears rolled down the soft, pale cheeks of the Potter-Black heir. His hair seemed to flatten against his skull and the younger one let himself be carried, wrapping his legs around the size of the presumed dead ex. With one hand – the other being strategically placed under one of the young adult’s thighs – he unbuttoned the ex-Gryffondor’s shirt and stroked his bare torso. The skin was soft, the flesh tender.</p><p> </p><p>Harry arched against the wall, their nascent erections pressed one against the other, through their clothes. He groaned and bent his head back while the eldest embraced his neck, clavicle, jawline, and then his lips. The feeling of Barty’s lips against his was exquisite. Harry had let other people kiss him in five years, but never had it gone further. It was stupid, he had thought several times, him and Barty... Barty had been on a mission, Harry was supposed to be the enemy. Perhaps it had not been so important to the Death Eater. Nevertheless, Harry had refused all advances. He almost let himself be tempted by this handsome Italian he met in Turin. They got along pretty well, were attracted to the other, and had a lot in common ( and besides, they both loved rock! ), but he wasn’t Barty. Harry had refused his advances after their second date. A little disappointed, Lucas (the handsome Italian) had understood and had fortunately not insisted. Harry was not sure of his reaction otherwise. Would he have accepted? Who knows... They had remained good friends.</p><p> </p><p>Harry did not know when his partner had had time to take off his pants nor underwear, but when he recovered, the dead eater was taking advantage of his position ( Harry was back to the wall, carried by Barty, his legs wrapped around the other man’s hips ) to rub her ass.<br/>"..' so wanted to do this,” he whispered against his lips.<br/>Harry opened his lips and their tongues intertwined.<br/><br/></p><p>Hermione had never understood why he refused all of Ginny’s unwanted advances during their fourth year, but he had not remained in contact with her long enough to make her understand that girls did not interest him. Harry had said goodbye to Britain on 21 July 1995, after spending four days with the Dursleys, fifteen at Ste Mungo's, and three at the Ministry. And he had returned less than a month earlier to proclaim his titles.</p><p>A feeling of discomfort made him wiggle and he lowered his eyes, blushing violently when he understood that Bary had, err... how to say... pushed his index finger into him. A second finger was added after the first had massaged his entrance and its internal walls and Barty slipped his other hand on his body to massage his painfully erected penis.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Officially, and for all those who were interested (i.e., many), Voldemort had died after breaking into Harry Potter's student room at Ilvermorny. Apparently, the Dark Lord hadn't expected Potter to shoot him with a Muggle weapon – a gun of all things. What no one except Ilvermorny’s staff knew was that Harry and all the teachers had performed a dark ritual to destroy all the Horcruxes. It was thus that Harry had discovered that, for the last fifteen years, he had a fragment of Voldemort’s soul lodged in him. Berk.</p><hr/><p>A third finger found its way and Harry moaned against the other man’s neck. He could feel his cheeks warm under the stress of not making too much noise. Its walls contracted around the fingers, despite Barty’s reassurances.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>around this corner of the globe. Harry was very discreet, even if it meant using glamour to walk in the sorcerer’s quarters. They had physically changed well in five years, but the International Transport Service had not been very discreet vis-à-vis its return so good...<br/>Of course, the Prophet had gotten all worked up about his return, but Harry was a resourceful young man and he successfully managed to avoid the media.<br/>He had unfortunately not been able to escape the missives from old families and these damn owls were stubborn as mules.</p><hr/><p>The fingers withdrew and, though he groaned at the feel of emptiness, Harry trembled with excitement and apprehension; he knew what was to was to come, now.</p><hr/><p>Harry remembered Marcus Flint. The former Slytherin showed everyone a facade of a big bully but the truth is that he had been the only one to save him from 6th-year Puffs when everyone thought he was responsible for the petrification attacks. It wasn’t the only time Flint helped him, but it was one of the most memorable. It was also Flint’s lawyer who had represented him in front of the Dursleys. Harry had thanked him by inviting him to dinner. Flint had since become addicted to Harry’s pastries. He was one of the few with whom he had kept in touch after his departure for America. He had not spoken to Sirius for a year because Sirius resented him a little for bringing charges against Dumbledore. The older man had tried to apologize in 1996, after a long investigation and the public trial under Veritaserum of Dumbledore, during which he had admitted true horrors... The problem was that Harry was in the middle of the Amazon forest at the time ( a trip organized by the school ) and therefore could not answer. Thanks to the admissions of the former Headmaster, Sirius had been released two months later but died in January 1997 during an explosion. And to say that they were never really reconciled. They just wanted to give themselves some time...</p><p>Sirius had left him everything, his title, his possessions, as well as his deepest excuses and all his love.</p><p>[Harry didn't care about money. He just... He just felt so empty...]</p><hr/><p>Barty was in great shape for an ex-fugitive. Harry moved the tip of his tongue along his lower lip and bit it with apprehension when the older man placed his swollen member in front of his entrance. His heart was beating fast in his chest and he swallowed a ' 'no ' which threatened to pass through the barrier of his lips when Barty began to push his erected limb into his hole. He wanted it. For so long. Really. He wanted it. He had used lubricant ( Ah, so that was what the err... cold liquid... was ) and the entrance was facilitated but Barty's penis remained of a consequent size, despite everything. The former Death Eater sank slowly in but he didn't stop until his member was down to the hilt. The breathing made erratic by the pain, Harry swallowed his tears and contracted his walls by reflexes. A shaky breath left Barty’s lips as he tried to restrain any movement to give Harry time to get used to him. Between two deep breaths, Harry managed to pout. If you were to ask him, Barty was overdressed.</p><hr/><p>The man in question wrapped his arms around the waist of his young lover and snatched a cry of surprise from the small raven-haired boy when he took them off the wall to advance in the corridor of the suite.<br/>“Barty ?”<br/>“Bed.”<br/>And, indeed, he laid Harry on the bed, and remained thus for a few moments, deeply embedded in him, enjoying only the present moment and the sight which was offered to him.<br/>Lying on his back on velvet sheets, Harry, panting, a dazed look on his face, kept his gaze fixed on Barty, who unbuttoned his shirt. The older one removed the rest of his clothes and raised an eyebrow as he stared at Harry:<br/>"Happy ?”<br/>In response, Harry caught him by the tie – the only accessory he was still wearing – hanging loosely around his neck and embraced him – hugging and kissing-, with passion.<br/>The breath chopped and erratic, he opened his eyes lasciviously and wrapped his arms around his partner’s shoulders.</p><hr/><p>Strangely enough, the Death Eaters had hardly held a grudge against him. On the contrary, they seemed grateful toward him. Maybe that was the case. It was said that ' 'You-Know-Who ' was even crazier during his second rise to power, than 'at the end of the First War. Perhaps his followers of the First World War and his recruits had had enough - <em>Doloris in turn and all of that...</em><br/>A little earlier in the evening, he had been invited from social groups to social groups. They all wished him a safe return and had given him an update of things here in Britain.<br/>The fact that he had testified against Dumbledore four years earlier had played much in his favour with the neutral and dark families.<br/><br/>Had he known!</p><hr/><p>Barty plunged into Harry and the boy screamed. Above him, the former Death Eater, equally panting, began a slow and deep coming and going, his fingers caressing from time to time one of his flushed cheeks.<br/>“S - Please!” He whined.<br/>Harry wiggled beneath Barty to deepen the contact and the thrusts became pounding. Harry’s body seemed to be flushing more and more by seconds and Barty’s chest was glowing with sweat, but Harry didn’t care. For now, only the present moment mattered: Barty’s body and the pleasure that only they felt.<br/><br/>Barty had never known such pleasures as this. Oh, he wasn’t a virgin, no, but Harry’s hole was incredibly tight. And Harry’s gaze, fixed on him... He had dreamed of this reunion but, to tell the truth, he had not thought that Harry would have waited for him.<br/>Harry’s half-closed eyes only saw him. Just him. He was the only one who could bring him this intense pleasure and, better than that, he was the first. Harry had waited for him. Barty knew it. Better than words, the timid, uncertain and inexperienced gestures of the youngest spoke for him.<br/><br/>The thirty-year-old man breathed when the walls of the anus tightened around his swollen limb and the younger ejaculated without the need to touch him. And what a vision...</p><p>Caught up in the warmth, enjoyment and post-coital sensations of his partner, Barty gave a thrust, followed by a second and a third then poured his seed into his lover.<br/><br/>Harry groaned softly when he felt something vaguely liquid running down his thighs. Too exhausted, he did not move and contented himself by lazily opening an eye, only to see Barty fall beside him, his torso glistening with sweat, the red face and the hair more in battle than ever.<br/>A smile stretched Harry’s lips when the older man rolled to the side and drew him against him. They may have waited, but it was worth it.</p><hr/><p>“So, Harry. How was sleep ?”</p><p>The said boy grimaced as he entered the dining room of Flint manor. He had been invited to stay with his friend for several days, and the same was true for Barty. The Flints and the Rosiers had always maintained very good relations, it was said.<br/>«Hmm» gently approved Harry by making a detour to go and sit facing Marcus and Lord Flint.<br/>He grimaced again when his buttocks landed on the chair. Marcus stared at him, a strange glimmer in his eyes, as he was trying to solve a mystery. Harry knew what it was. He blushed and lowered his eyes to his cup, which was filled with a hot latte.<br/>Barty entered the room at that moment and greeted Lord Flint and then Marcus before sitting next to Harry. Lord Flint and Barty were apparently good friends and had been together at Hogwarts although Charles Flint was Barty’s elder by a few years.</p><p>"Did you sleep well, Barty?" Asked Lord Flint when they were all comfortably seated.<br/>"Oh yes, very good.”<br/>But none of them missed the look that he threw at Harry, who, red as a beetroot, drowned his gaze in his mug.<br/>Marcus struggled with laughter as he tried to swallow his sip of coffee without spitting or burning himself. Too late for the second goal though.<br/>"Well, Harry, you didn’t waste any time," he whispered, snorting in his cup.<br/>Harry blushed a little more while Lord Flint hid a smile behind his edition of the Prophet.</p><p>"It – It’s not like that, he stuttered. I’ve known Barty for years."<br/>He stopped dead when he saw Marcus' gaze.<br/>"Ooh wait... don’t tell me that Barty is the Barty you’ve been telling me about all these years."<br/>Harry turned (once again) beet red.<br/>And, as if that wasn’t enough, Barty leaned over to Harry and whispered in his ear:<br/>"I thought a lot about you too, Harry. Why don’t you come with me upstairs? I’m sure I can prove to you how much I missed you.”<br/>Harry choked with his sip of coffee. Marcus snorted.</p><hr/><p>Later, when the two lovers left the hall, they were briefly stopped by Lord Flint, who seemed far too amused for his own good.<br/>"Don’t forget to tell the Elves to change the sheets when you’re done, Barty."<br/>Harry’s blush did not leave him all day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>